The Day That Changed Our Lives Forever
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Requested story Ariana was walking home in the rain one day when a car driving past splashed mud on her The car stopped and who else is it but Prince Roberto he offered her a lift back home but upon getting there she finds her place has burnt down Roberto offers her to stay at the Villa and she accepts Learn about her past and see their romance develop over the course of the story!


**This is a story requested from a friend, the OC belongs to her and the other characters to voltage. I hope you enjoy the story, I hope to release others soon. ^_^**

* * *

I was on my way home from today's classes when it started to rain. "Ack, I don't have an umbrella… I'm going to get wet!" I started to run, trying to make it home as fast as possible. A bright flash of light lit up the sky, followed by a loud booming sound. I jumped at the loud bang, completely startled.

I was shocked by how sudden the storm hit and how bad it was getting. I was still a distance from home as I ran as fast as my legs could take me, covering my head with my school books as I went. Suddenly, a car flew by in the rain splashing me with mud and water.

"Ahhh, what the!?" I stopped running as I was nearly knocked over from the mud hitting me. I stood there trying to get the mud off me but it was useless as the rain made it soak into my clothes. I sighed knowing it was hopeless when I noticed the car that had splashed me had come back and stopped in front of me.

I saw the window open and the person looked at me concerned. "I'm so sorry Miss, I didn't mean to have my car throw mud up onto someone as beautiful as you." I was slightly embarrassed by those words as my cheeks grew hot.

"It's okay…" I replied shyly when I noticed he looked familiar. 'Where have I seen him before?' "Miss, Allow me to offer you a lift home. It's the least I can do after dirtying you and I can't have you running in this rain any longer and catching a cold."

I was shaken out of my thoughts when he opened the door for me to get inside. I hesitated as I looked. 'He wants me to get into his fancy limo?' I decided it would be best to get out of the rain and accepted his offer and slowly got into the car. "I'm sorry, it seems I got mud on your seats."

As soon as I got into the car where I sat was now covered in mud. "Don't worry about it, that can be cleaned later. It's my fault you are like this in the first place." He spoke kindly to me as I looked at him unable to shake the feeling I have seen him before.

"So, Miss, whats your name?" He was looking at me with a warm smile

"Ariana, Sir."

"What a lovely name."

I turned away as he complimented me, my face once again grew warm, I couldn't help but giggle a little at how he was treating me.

"T-Thanks…" I looked over to him again and studied his face closely, trying to make out where I remember him from. Suddenly, it came to me. 'No way… Those clothes, that face… How did I only just notice!?'

"Y-You… You are Prince Roberto, from Altaria Kingdom!" I grew flustered knowing I was in the same car as a prince. Roberto laughed a little at my reaction.

"Haha, I was wondering if you would pick up on it. I'm glad you did." He smiled cheerfully at me, then proceeded to ask me for directions to my home. I told him where my apartment was located and his driver immediately headed in the direction. "Oh, by the way that's my butler, Alberto." He pointed towards the driver.

I looked at him "Hello, it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile as he looked back at me through the rear view mirror. "Yes, likewise. I'm truly sorry about getting mud on you." He looked shyly at me, feeling bad at what happened. "Don't worry about it, I was practically already soaked to the bone. It was so kind of you to offer to drive me home." I smiled kindly at him, hoping to relieve him of that worry.

Before long, we were nearing my home, I was saddened by the thought I would have to say goodbye, after I was having such a lovely time with the two of them but I guess I should consider it lucky I even got to meet him; he is a prince after all.

I was in deep in thought when Alberto suddenly spoke. "Is that smoke I see coming from over there?" I looked outside through the rain to where Alberto was pointing and saw the smoke. It was coming from the direction of my apartment.

'N-No… it can't be?' I feared the worst as we neared my home, I was hoping those fears weren't to be true but just as I thought, my apartment was on fire. I looked out of the car window in shock, my heart froze as I took everything in. "I-It can't be… This can't be happening…"

As much as I wanted to believe everything that had happened today was just a dream, meeting a prince, my home burning down, I knew that was not the case this was reality and I would have to face it and deal with it somehow…

I hurried out of the car and raced over to the blazing inferno that engulfed my apartment. I watched in horror as I fell to the ground, while the firefighters surrounded the building, trying to put the fire out. Soft sobs escaped from my lips as the rain continued to fall, gently hitting my cheeks as they mixed in with my tears.

Roberto and his butler Alberto still sat inside the car, they watched me from a distance, looking concerned; unsure of how they could help me. "Everything that I owned was in there… I don't have anything else, what am I going to do now? How did this even happen?" I muttered words through my tears, feeling completely at a loss when suddenly, someone approached me.

I looked up, to see it was my landlord, who owned the apartment. "Miss… I'm very sorry about your loss, I never expected this to happen." A look of sorrow could be seen in his eyes while he watched the burning building, he sighed at the sight.

"It would seem there was some electrical fault that started off the fire and it spread through the whole building… If only I had made sure it got the maintenance check like it was suppose to have, this never would have happened." He looked down at me his eyes wavering. "Truly I'm so sorry…" He then turned away and walked off with a shake, he must feel really bad about the whole thing.

I watched him go. 'I see, so that's what happened… But what am I to do now, I have no where to go..?' Suddenly I noticed Roberto was now standing behind me, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look up at him, I noticed the warmth in his eyes as he looked at me fondly; I then saw he was soaking wet. "Your Highness? Why are you standing in the rain? You might catch a cold!"

I was concerned that he was standing there getting wet because of me… "Don't worry about me… You look to be in a fix though, you don't have anywhere to go now do you." Roberto asked while seeming to be thinking of something. I shook my head. "No… I lost everything in that fire, all I have left is the clothes on my body…" My eyes wavered as I looked down. "I see… well then, there's nothing to be done but have you come back with me."

I was shocked by those few words he just said and immediately looked up to him with my enlarged eyes. " W-What do you mean..?" He looked at me with a gentle, calming, smile.

"Exactly what it sounded like, you will come back with me and stay at the Villa for awhile." He then offered his hand out to me. "Here, let me help you up." I stared at his proffered hand, still trying to process everything thats happening through my head, I carefully placed my hand in his as he helped me stand up.

Suddenly, the rain had stopped, and a ray of light was beaming through the dark clouds, it looked like the weather was finally improving after the heavy downfall. The fire was also finally extinguished, all that remained was and empty husk, remnants of the apartment; that was now a charcoal black.

Roberto walked next to me as he guided me back to the car and helped me inside before getting inside himself and sitting next to me.

Both of us were soaking wet, leaving the car seats moist and the floor damp, my normally strawberry blonde hair now appeared as if it was a chocolaty brown color, soaked from the rain. Roberto's hair didnt fare much better as his looked as messy as mine as it clung to his face, appearing a few shades darker than it really was.

I couldn't stop staring at his features as I noticed how sexily his hair clung to his face and how it brought out his chestnut brown eyes. 'He is gorgeous…' He must have noticed me staring as he turned his head towards me, tilting his head slightly, looking curious.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Oh! No, I uh… it's fine!" I quickly looked away, I was flustered, I couldn't believe he saw me looking at him like that.

"Oh, okay then." He then looked towards Alberto. "Al, let's head back to the Villa."

"Thank you… I don't know what I would have done if you didn't offer for me to come stay with you… Are you sure it's not to much of a burden..?"  
I was feeling uneasy of the fact I would be staying in a castle and with a prince nonetheless, I hoped they weren't putting themselves out, for me…

Roberto looked towards me once more. "Of course not. I couldn't just leave a beautiful young maiden such as yourself, stranded, with nowhere to go." I turned to meet his gaze and noticed he was looking at me affectionately.

'Wow… He has such beautiful eyes…'

"You are too kind, Your Highness. Thank you…" I tried my best to give him a smile while trying not to blush after the thoughts that had been running through my head.

Alberto then spoke up. "Miss Ariana, you will be well taken care of at the Villa, rest assured. All I ask is that you behave and try not to cause any trouble." He sternly spoke to me as he explained the rules of the castle, I tried my best to take note of everything.

"Al, don't worry! She won't cause any trouble at all. Everything will be perfectly fine." Roberto said, while looking at me with a smile, showing how much he trusted me.

I turned towards my lap, my face was hot. 'He only just met me but it seems like he already trusts me a lot…'

We continued our way to the Villa and before long we had finally arrived.

I stepped out of the car and looked towards the Villa, my mouth hanged open as I stared in shock at the sheer size of the place. 'Wow, I knew it would be big but… This is just amazing!'

"It's quite an amazing site isn't it?"

I was brought out of my daze as I heard a voice next to me. I turned my head to see Roberto looking at me with a big grin as he watched my face as I stared at the Villa. I turned my gaze back towards the Villa.

"Y-Yes it is. I have never seen anything like it in my life."

"I'm glad you like it, wait till you see inside."

Roberto took my hand and pulled me along, eager to show me around inside. We left Alberto back at the car as we made our way.

We had just stepped into the Villa and Roberto let my hand go and placed his hands on the back of his head as he looked around.

"As you can see it is quite big, I hope you don't get lost." He looked at me and smirked.

"I'm sure I will be fine… Once you show me around."

"Of course, I shall show you the sights of this humble estate. Allow me to be your guide." He bowed down in front of me holding out his hand.

I placed my hand in his once more and we started walking around the villa.

"This room here, it's my office."

I felt like we had walked a marathon when he told me there is only one room left to show.

"And finally, this is my bedroom." He stood in front of the room looking at the door before turning to face me with a smile all the while still holding my hand.

"And thats everything, think you can remember it all?"

"Yes! Of course." I spoke like I was sure of myself but honestly I might have trouble remembering all those rooms…  
Roberto must have noticed my uneasiness.

"Don't worry, if you get lost at all, I will find you."

I immediately felt my face burning up and looked away. "Uh, thanks…"

"Well, I guess it's time we go find Al and show you to your room, after all you are still dirty from all that mud and my clothes are still damp. It's about time we cleaned up." He grinned as once again he pulled me along with a slight spring in his step.

'He sure seems to be happy…'

"There's Al!" Roberto called out as he raced over to Alberto, pulling me along. As we reached him Roberto let go of my hand.

"Al, do you have a room set up for Miss Ariana to use during her stay?"

"Yes, I just finished preparations." Alberto motioned for me to follow him. "If you would, please follow me." I looked at Alberto then back to Roberto. "Don't worry, Al will take care of you, I need to go get cleaned up now. I will see you later okay." He smiled at me reassuringly wiping away any unease I felt.

"Okay…" I then followed Alberto, he brought me to a very spacious room, that must have been at least 3 times the size of my whole room back at the apartment. I was in shock as I looked around, I couldn't believe this was to be my room for awhile.

"Miss Ariana." I stopped looking around when I heard Alberto call my name.

"In this closet here you will find many clothes to suit your needs, I hope you find them to your liking." Alberto stood in front of a huge wardrobe, it alone was big enough to fit my bedroom in. I was in shock from just about everything, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Really? Thank you so much… Is it alright for me to shower now, so I can clean up and change my clothes?"  
I was overwhelmed by all the kindness that has been showered upon me since meeting the prince and his butler. 'They really are so kind… I wonder if everyone in Altaria is like this?'

"Of course Miss Ariana, you will find the bathroom just through that door over there." He pointed to a door a little way behind me.

"Oh, you even have a bathroom in this room." I said quietly hoping he didn't hear me as I looked towards where he was pointing. 'I wonder just what else they might have in this room!?' "Thanks, I will get cleaned up right away."

"Not at all Miss Ariana, it's my pleasure. I understand you must be feeling down after what has happened. I hope we are able to satisfy your needs the best we can and you enjoy your time here."

I smiled at him kindly, showing just how much I appreciated everything, he must have noticed how I was looking at him as he smiled kindly in return.

'Wow he smiled at me… I don't think I have seen him smile at all since arriving here. He sure has a nice smile…'

He then left the room and I walked over to the bathroom to shower, upon stepping into the room, I wasn't shocked this time as I was expecting a huge bathroom… And that's exactly what it was.

I finished my shower and walked over to the wardrobe to find something to wear.  
I opened the closest, seeing the mass quantity of clothes that filled the area I couldn't believe it. "Even the wardrobe is bigger than my room!" I looked around trying to find something but everything looked to be so elegantly made and very expensive.

I was unsure of what to choose, they had just about all varieties of clothing in here. 'I should probably wear a dress… But what one?' I kept looking and thinking on what to choose, when one caught my eye.

I picked out a silky, violet dress of simple design, it ran down just past my knees, the neckline didn't go down to far as to show too much and it covered up my shoulders.

I walked over to the mirror to look at myself. "Wow, even this one looks incredibly beautiful… I haven't ever worn something so elegant looking in my life." I felt like a princess with how I was being treated and the clothes I was wearing.

I stayed in my room for awhile as I was unsure of what I should do. Eventually I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. I slowly opened the door.

"Hi! I came to check on you to make sure you are alright, plus it's time for dinner soon." Roberto was standing on the other side looking at me with a smile now.

'He really is the opposite of Alberto… Always smiling and cheery.'

"I'm fine… I just didn't know what to do after I had finished changing…" I looked to the ground nervously feeling shy.

"You are free to walk around the Villa and the gardens, don't worry about Al, just treat this place like a home and we are all a part of your family." Those words… I didn't know how to feel, I never had a family… Not since I was a little kid…  
I just stared at him I was lost I didn't know what to say or how to feel…

"Hello? Are you okay?" I snapped out of it when Roberto started waving his hand in front of me, looking concerned.

"Oh, yes… I'm fine. Don't worry." I tried my best to give him a smile.

"Good, we can't let you have a frown on that pretty face of yours." Roberto was smiling at me once more when suddenly, his eyes widened slightly as if he just realized something.

"Wow, Your dress… it really suits you. That one was actually one I picked out for the wardrobe in this room, I quite like it. You look absolutely stunning in it, it's as if it was made for you." I didn't know how to take such compliments, I never expected to be told such a thing from a prince. My face had grown extraordinarily hot I was hoping he wouldn't notice…

"Your face is really beautiful when you blush." He was gazing at me affectionately, I was even more embarrassed now. He saw my blush and even complimented me on that. 'Honestly Prince Roberto…'

"Well then, let's head over to the dining room, it's just about time for dinner now." He motioned for me to come with him and I followed.

We reached the dining room and he immediately sat down and looked at the chair next to him, pointing for me to sit down. I did just so feeling a little nervous eating right next to a prince. Alberto was getting ready to bring the meals out, suddenly, the door opened again and in walked and older looking man. "Hi father!" Roberto called out to him. 'Father!? So he must be the king…'

"Hello son, and who is this we have here?" He was looking at me.

"Oh, this is Miss Ariana. I met her today, her home burnt down and she had nowhere to go, so I offered for her to stay with us.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that… it's nice to meet you. Please feel at home here, you are welcomed to treat it as your own." The king was smiling kindly at me.

"T-Thankyou… Nice to meet you too. That's really so kind of you." I bowed my head, I couldn't believe how the nice the king was being to me too. 'Everyone is the same… I have never been shown such kindness…'

Before long dinner was finally being brought in, Alberto placed out plates in front of all of us, before going to stand at wall and watched over us.

I took a bite of the meal and smiled, I couldn't believe how good it tasted. Roberto saw my reaction as he looked at me with a big grin.

"You like it?"

I nodded. "Yes, very much so. I have never tasted anything like it." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad… Now, tell me some more about yourself, I would like to get to know you a little better." He was now looking at me somewhat serious.

I was speechless at the sudden question and was thinking of how to respond.

"Um, well… I have lived in Charles Kingdom for quite a few years now after moving out of my last home and have attended university there… Oh which reminds me I need to tell them I can't attend for awhile!" I suddenly became worried as I remembered that I hadn't told my school yet.

"Don't worry about that, Al already contacted them for you and told them everything. You can continue." He looked at me, eagerly awaiting for me to continue.

"Oh, thanks.. Well, there isn't really much else interesting about me. I guess you can just learn about me during my stay here." I smiled at him and he gave out a sigh.

"Aww, there has to be more to you than that… Well, I will learn more about you just you wait!" Roberto said with determination. I giggled at how eager he was to learn more about me.

"Hmm, what about your family have you told them what's going on?"

I stopped silent at those words and looked away, I didn't know how to answer I didn't want too. I felt myself tearing up, My heart panged. Everyone has been so nice to me, like a family… The family I never had… But I knew this wasn't to last and I would have to return to my normal, boring, lonely life some day… I shouldn't get so close to them, it would just hurt more, losing family a second time.

I stood up not showing my face. "I'm sorry… I shall return to my room. Thanks for the meal." I bowed before making my way out.

"Miss Ariana!" I heard Roberto call out to me but didn't turn around and rushed to my room as fast as I could. I had left everyone back in the dining room lost and confused at what happened.

I reached my room and immediately threw myself down on the bed and started sobbing into the pillow… I felt like I have been in a dream this whole time… But I knew what reality was like and I would have to return to it someday… This won't last forever… I laid there, just letting the tears flow, I felt my consciousness starting to fade, when there was a knock on the door.

I sat up on the bed, I could hear Roberto calling out from the other side as he knocked on the door. "Miss Ariana! Please open the door!"

I really didn't want him to see me like this. I hesitantly walked over to the door and opened it but wouldn't look him in the face.

"Miss Ariana! Are you okay?" I could hear the concern In his voice as he spoke to me.

"Y-Yes… I'm fine, don't worry about me please." I struggled to speak as I was still fighting my feelings.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He walked past me and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come, sit here."

I slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to him, still trying to hide my face.  
"If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears, don't keep it bottled up. Anyone can tell there's is something troubling you."

I wanted to tell him but I just didn't feel now was the right time… I kept my face hidden when I suddenly felt something had hit me, I looked up at him stunned.  
"W-Whaa?" I stared at him, my eyes widened in shock. "If you aren't going to speak, then I'm just going to hit you with this pillow instead."

He was grinning at me mischievously. "What…" I quickly jumped off the bed but he followed me and hit me once more. "Hey!" He was now laughing at my reaction.

"I told you I'm not going to stop." He hit me once more, I puffed out my cheeks the dashed past him and grabbed a pillow of my own.

"Ohh, going to fight back now? Well bring it!" Roberto went for me once more, I dodged the hit and instead I got a clean hit on him, though I mustn't have realized how much force I used on the hit as I sent him to the floor.

"Ohh my, I'm so sorry Your Highness! Are you okay?" I couldn't help but laugh a little seeing him on the floor like that. I reached out my hand trying to help him up.

"I'm fine, I honestly never expected you to hit me like that. Hmmph." Next thing I knew, instead of helping him up he pulled me down to the ground. "Haha!"

He was now laughing at me as I was sitting there next to him shocked at what happened. "Hey that's no fair!" I looked at him and pouted. Suddenly, he let out a sigh.

"I'm glad… You are smiling again. A smile suits you much more than a frown. If you ever need to talk, please come to me, I will listen to whatever you have to say."

I saw how genuinely he cared about me and it made me feel all warm and happy inside. "Yes… I will, thank you."

"Now you should get some sleep. You must be tired after everything that happened today. " He stood up and helped me up and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." He smiled at me as he left me with those words, then left the room and closed the door behind him.

I went to lay on my bed, thinking of everything that happened during the day.  
'Maybe, viewing them as family, even if only a short while, won't be so bad…'  
I decided I would try my best not to think of what my future held and focus on the here and now, making the most of my current situation. After all it's not everyday you meet a prince and get to stay in his castle.

With those thoughts I drifted off to sleep with a smiling contentedly.

A few days had passed, I was settling nicely into life within the castle, though I hardly got out anywhere and was starting to feel a little bored as I had been around the castle many times over and looked at just about everything inside and outside.

I was out in the gardens, admiring the beautiful flowers they had throughout the place. "Hmm, I wonder what everyone is doing today. I haven't really seen him much since that day, only during meals. I know being a prince keeps him busy… But still I miss him." I gently sighed as I stood in front of some roses when suddenly some one approached me from behind.

"Hey there, Whats a pretty girl like you doing out here?"

I turned around with a start. I saw Roberto standing there, a big grin on his face as he looked at me.

"Y-Your Highness! Don't scare me like that…" I puffed out my cheeks and looked away going slightly red at his words.

"I'm sorry." He giggled as he spoke. "You just looked so innocent and helpless standing here, I couldn't resist."

"Hmmph." I remained silent as I kept my face turned away and my arms crossed.

"Hey, don't be like that… I said I'm sorry." He started to get worried, I turned to look at him and saw him pouting.

"Oh, fine. I forgive you." I tried to hold back my laughter as he looked so cute, I just wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"Yay!" He looked at me with an innocent grin once more. "Oh yes, I have the day off today, I have already discussed this with Al… Would you like to come out and see some of Altaria with us?" He looked at me hoping I would say yes, I was only to eager to accept.

"Yes! I would love too." I had a huge grin on my face thinking about it.

"Great, then we shall leave immediately."  
He took my hand and rushed back into the Villa to prepare for our day out.

After Alberto had dressed Roberto up in a disguise so he wouldn't be recognized, he changed into some casual clothes himself and then we were on our way.

We arrived at a famous destination in Altaria that Roberto had wanted to show me. We all stepped out of the car, I immediately looked at my surroundings and took in the beauty. I had never seen anything like it. The sky was crystal clear, there was lush green fields and birds singing and small animals playing about, it looked like a safe haven for them.

"Do you like it?" Roberto asked.

I nodded. "Yes I love it." I smiled.

"That makes me happy." Roberto smiled back at me. "I love it too, your smile…" Roberto whispered quietly to himself, I couldn't quite make it out.

"Did you say something?"

He shook his head. "No, it was nothing."

We stayed there for awhile, just admiring the beauty, while Alberto watched from the distance. Eventually, we moved on and they took me to another hot spot, this time it was in the center of town and was much busier than where we just were.

I looked around at everything excitedly, like a little child seeing something new for the first time.

"Wow, those buildings are huge." I said as I tried to see the top of the buildings from below.

"Haha, yes they are but looking at them like that for to long will hurt your neck. Come on let's walk around."

I followed around Roberto and Alberto for awhile, when suddenly, some guy knocked into me and stole my handbag that was all that I had left with my belongings in it after my apartment had burnt down. I was shocked but immediately sprung to action, I chased after they guy.

Roberto called out to me after he saw what had happened and was about to give chase with me but I had already caught up to the thief and knocked him to the ground. He then stood up and tried to fight me off but didn't land a single hit on me, I delivered some swift kicks to his side, then a few jabs to various places, before delivering a final jump kick, knocking him unconscious. I then knelt down to grab my handbag.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" I stood up to walk back over to the guys when I noticed them staring at me with their mouths hanging opened, not believing what they just saw.

"Hey Al?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Remind me to never get on her bad side okay… I worry what she might do if I did."

"O-Of course… I will keep that in mind myself…"

I could hear them whisper to each other but couldn't quite make out what they were saying as I finally made my way back.

"Uh I'm sorry about that… I probably should have handled that a little better." I laughed nervously as they stared at me.

"N-No… it's fine, you showed that guy!" Roberto said enthusiastically.

"Yeah you sure did… I'll go call the police to come take him away."

Alberto walked off to make the phone call.

"Miss Ariana." I stopped him there. "Please just call me Ariana." He looked at me shocked for a second then smiled. "Okay, Ariana. Were did you learn those karate moves?"

I had expected that question would come up and I would need to answer, my eyes darted around nervously as I tried to think of the best way to reply.

"Well, you see, I learnt it when I was a little kid as way of self defense."

He looked even more curious. "Really? It's not every day a little kid just goes to learn it for self defense." He was looking at me questioningly, I felt myself starting to cave.

"Yes… There's more to it but…" I looked away as those memories came back to me… I tried to hold back my emotions.

"Ariana? Something terrible has happened to you… That's why you can't tell me, isn't it?"

I was fighting back the tears as I nodded.

"I see, well then, let's head back to the Villa now, we have seen enough excitement for one day. Maybe, when we get there, you want to talk? In private?"  
He was concerned for me as he spoke softly, his eyes looking kindly at me.

I didn't say anything as I followed him and Alberto who had just finished on the phone to the police, who were quick to arrive. We made our way back to the Villa, I was deep in thought as I was thinking how to tell him about my past…

As soon as we arrived, Roberto got out of the car and practically pulled me out with him. "Where are we going?" I was curious to where he was leading me.

"Your room." That was all he said as he continued to pull me along.

"My room? Why?" I knew he probably wanted to talk to me, I wanted to avoid it but It might be best to get it off my chest and tell someone else, even if he is a prince…

We reached my room and he immediately led me to my bed and sat down. He looked at me with a sweet smile, full of kindness. "Please, tell me what has been troubling you." He spoke to me in a concerned tone, he really wants to know just what is going on… He is genuinely interested in me.

"Well, you see it's about my family… I don't have any…" I looked close to tears as I spoke those words. I looked up, to see he was looking at me sadly, smiling softly. I was surprised to see him like this as I was use to him always smiling. He reached a hand to my face and gently stroked it.

"I see… I too, am missing part of my family." My eyes widened, I was shocked at those words.

"What do you mean..?"

"My mother… She has been gone for awhile now. I was only 6 years old when she passed away…"

I could see he looked to be fighting back tears of his own, yet he still wanted to comfort me, trying to stay strong. I was lost for words I had never met anyone like him in my life…

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know…" Then it occurred to me I had never seen his mother while staying at the Villa, and now I know why…

"It's okay, I'm fine now. I miss her greatly though… She was the most special person in my life…" He looked at me trying his hardest to smile, I tried my best to smile in return.

"My family… They were murdered by a robber when I was a kid, I was in my room asleep at the time, my door was closed… I was the only survivor… After that I was taken in by a foster family, I immediately took up karate not long after, so I could beat up any robber who ever tried to mess with me or friends. And that's why I know karate…"

I was at breaking point by then hardly keeping myself together. Roberto was looking at me sympathetically, he then took me into his arms and held me tight.  
The tears started to flow freely as he comforted me, I wrapped my arms around him as I knew he was also feeling sad.

We stayed there in each others arms sharing each other's warmth while our hearts were pained from the past. After awhile, my consciousness drifted, I had fallen asleep in his arms.

Morning eventually came, I had slept the whole night after we had that talk. I was now laying on my bed, Roberto was no where to be seen. 'He must have cradled me to sleep before laying me in bed… I can't believe I fell asleep on him… He was hurting to, I was selfish.' I softly sighed at the thought. 'But still he was so kind, warm and caring… I have never met a person like him, he was even willing to tell me about his past…'

My heart jumped as I thought about him, I had butterflies in my stomach I have never had these feelings before… I held a hand to my chest as it hurt. 'What am I feeling..? Could I be in love with him? I am… I am in love with Roberto.' Having realized my feelings, my heart immediately sunk.

'There is no way I could ever be with him, he is a prince and I am just a commoner, there's no way he would have feelings for me. Yet I can't deny my feelings, they are to strong, I genuinely love him… I know I probably don't have a chance with him but I can't give up before I even try.'

With a new found determination, I got out of bed with a smile and spent my day with a spring in my step, feeling happy at the realization of my feelings.

A great many days later.

Roberto always spends time with me whenever he could, we made sure to not do anything that would upset Alberto. I could feel us growing closer and closer together; over time. He always wanted to hold my hand and talk with me as he still kept trying to find out more about my past.

We were really getting to know one another, I was sure he had feelings for me, like I had for him as he was always calling me beautiful and someone special to him. I had never felt so happy in my life, he was the only one, to make me feel like, I could be myself and I felt like I could tell him anything, I confided my feelings to him and he was always willing to listen.

I was walking down one of the halls in the Villa when I was just about to pass his office, I heard voices coming from inside. I know I shouldn't be listening but I couldn't help it as I neared the door and focused my ear, to hear what was being said.

"You need to find a suitor before it's too late! You will be 26 soon if you are not married before then, you forfeit the throne!"

I could just make out that was the king speaking.

"Yes, yes, I know father…"

"Well, have you picked one of your suitors yet?"

"Maybe."

"Really? Who is she have you told her yet?"

"No, not yet but I plan on telling her today."

"Ah splendid my son! There is to be a wedding then!"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, my world came crashing down around me… 'He has someone else… But I thought… No…'

It was all to much for me to bare, my legs felt weak, my heart was crushed. I started running, I had to get away, I just couldn't stay there for another second. I ran past all the servants not stopping to look at any of them not even for a second.

I eventually passed Alberto near the entrance, he saw me running towards him and looked concerned but I just ran straight past him as he called out to me. I made no attempts to turn around I just kept running as far as my legs could take me, I ran straight out of the Villa.

The sky had grown dark and it started to rain, it was like the day I first arrived at the Villa, all those memories flooded back and the weight was crushing.

The storm raged on more violent then the last one. But I didn't stop, I just kept going.

Roberto's Pov  
—

I walked out of my office, after having just talked with my father. I had planned to tell her today, Tell her, I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I didn't care she was a commoner, she was someone I truly cared about, she was someone I could love…

She made me feel happy and made me feel like a person not a prince. I can be myself around her, I knew she was the one for me and I know I can make her just as happy in return.

I set out to find her in the Villa, wanting to find her as soon as possible, so as to tell her my feelings but I couldn't find her anywhere, I searched around frantically and started to panic. I hurried and located Alberto immediately.

"Alberto! Have you seen Ariana? I can't find her anywhere!" I spoke hurriedly as I couldn't stop panicking. Alberto looked at me like he couldn't find the words to say.

"Yes, Your Highness… I did see her actually."

I jumped at those words and demanded he tell me what he knew right away.

"Well, she ran out of the Villa sometime ago… She looked to be quite upset."

I took a step back at those words I was utterly shocked and confused to what could have caused such a thing, then it hit me. "Oh dear, she over heard my conversation with His Majesty and took it the wrong way!"

I looked out the window and noticed how bad the weather was, I knew I had to find her right away. I got Al to get the car ready immediately and we were on our way.

We searched everywhere, we know she couldn't have gotten far but the bad weather was making it impossible to see.

Eventually I saw a figure walking in the rain that resembled her. "Al! Stop the car!"

He immediately pushed on the breaks and the car came to a stop I rushed out of the car and ran straight over to the figure I could just make out in the rain. As I got nearer, I could make out it was definitely her and shouted out to her, she turned around at hearing my voice and looked stunned to see I had come for her.

"Your Highness? Why are you here? You are getting wet!" She looked concerned about me getting wet when she was already thoroughly drenched herself.

"I could say the same to you… Why did you leave the Villa?"

"I… Well I overheard your conversation, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have… But it… It broke my heart…" She was sobbing uncontrollably in the rain.

"You have it all wrong Ariana…"

"You love someone else… I'm sorry I'm just a commoner, I know I shouldn't but I love you. Knowing that we couldn't be together…I..I… I just couldn't stay at the Villa anymore…"

"Ariana that's enough!"

She looked up in shock. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean you have it all wrong! That girl I was talking about, it was you! I love you Ariana!"

Ariana's Pov  
—-

I was in shock at realizing his feelings for me and felt awful that I had misunderstood the whole thing. Suddenly, he started approaching me and got down on one knee in front of me, the rain had lightened up a little. He took my hand and looked me in the face.

"Ariana, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, you make me the happiest man alive, please, will you marry me? He was looking at me, his eyes full of love and kindness as he spoke sweetly and earnestly.

I felt like I could melt under his intense gaze. I couldn't believe he confessed his love and proposed to me on the same day but I didn't care, I felt like I was also the happiest person alive. He had shown me what it was like to be truly happy.

"Yes, yes… Of course Prince Roberto!"

He immediately stood up and lifted me up in his strong arms and swung me around, grinning wildly.

"I'm so happy! From now on though, call me Roberto."

Before I had a chance to say anything, he lowered me down into his arms, holding me tight. He brought his lips against mine and kissed me softly. I could feel all the love he had been harboring for me, through the kiss.

Shortly he deepened that kiss into something more, we shared a passionate kiss as the rain gently fell against our faces. I knew this would be a day I would never forget, just as the day my life changed when I first met him.

He broke off the kiss and took me into his arms and carried me to car, so we could make our way back to the Villa. Once we returned, he once again picked me up in his arms and carried me, this time, the place we went to, was his bedroom.

He gently put me down on his bed, then went over to grab something from a nearby draw, he pulled out a jewel case and brought it over to me.

"Wow, thats beautiful."I was admiring its beauty.

I have something inside I want to give to you."

"What? Really…"

He opened the case and pulled put a beautiful necklace, possibly the most gorgeous one I had seen in my whole life. It wasn't just any ordinary necklace, I could tell.

"This was my mothers… She had given it to me before she passed away. She wanted me to give it to the most special person in my life… At the time I didn't understand what she meant but now I could see it was meant for my future wife. The one I love so much, the most special, important person in my life… That's you Ariana, I want you to wear this."

I couldn't believe his words, I was nearly reduced to tears, not from sadness but from overflowing with happiness…

"I would love to wear it… I will treasure it forever."

He then placed the necklace around my neck and smiled kindly at me.

"It looks beautiful on you…"

"Thank you… You don't know how happy you have made me…" I smiled kindly in return while tears started to form.

"You have also been a blessing in my life and made me feel like I can just be myself and not a prince… I promise to try my best to always keep you smiling and I want to give you all the happiness in the world."

My tears now stared to flow freely, my hurt was beating wildly, I was overcome with emotion. He brought a hand up to my cheek and gently wiped away my tears.

He then softly pushed me back onto his bed and leaned over me and started to softly kiss me all over, his eyes were filled with a burning passion as he traced his hands over my body, slowly starting to undress me.

His lips eventually made there way back to my face and before long he placed them on mine. This time it was an intense kiss, nothing like the first sweet kiss we shared, it was as if it was filled with every ounce of love and more.

I softly moaned at the intensity as he continued, shortly our bodies were also joined as one, my heart was all a flutter, I felt hot from the moment but I could also feel his burning love for me… "I love you so much Ariana…" He managed those words through breaks in our kiss. "I love you too my dear Roberto…" We stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the warmth and comfort from one another.

In years to come, we will look back to these days and remember how our sudden encounter on that rainy day, changed both of our lives forever.  
It was something I would surely cherish as we would continue to love one another and watch our love grow.

I never imagined this is how my life would end up, I never dreamed I would marry a prince, I had wished it was all a dream at first but now I'm happy that it was reality and that I can truly be happy from now on. 'I will always love you forever and more, my prince.'


End file.
